


Warms my heart

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daniela sets the record straight with Vanessa after Vanessa begs her for money
Relationships: Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Kudos: 7





	Warms my heart

“Daniela please I really need the money”Vanessa please with the older woman 

“What did I tell you?”Daniela stared over at her

“Stop giving money to my mom so she can spend it on more alcohol”Vanessa says 

“You should of heeded my advice”Daniela replies 

”A little birdie told me a certain Bodega owner has been thinking about you”Daniela says

“For the last time me and Usnavi are just friends”Vanessa insisted 

“Honey if you two are friends then I’m a millionaire “Daniela laughs 

“Don’t joke about Usnavi like that”Vanessa crosses her arms 

“Aww you’re so concerned about him warms my heart”Daniela says 

“Dani look I bought a new dress”Carla calls out 

“Carla that’s a size too small for you”Daniela facepalms frustratedly


End file.
